No Letter Contents
by CherriAme
Summary: Cut off from society, Allen's only means of communication is through letters as a medium to convey his feelings, thoughts, and the hardship he is facing. But who will be the recipient of his letters, and what is his message behind them?
1. First Letter

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Suspense and Drama

**Note:** I know I have other uncompleted fics going on, but this idea has been bugging me since last night and I just _had_ to write it down. Idea is derived from NewS's song, _Naiyou no nai Tegami_, basically meaning 'No Letter Contents'; hence, the title.

In addition, this will be drabble-like.

Reviews are much loved~

* * *

Allen let out a frown as he lied down on his bed, looking around the room to find something to do. It had been a week since he was confined to his room because he is the host of the 14th Noah, who revealed to himself as 'Neah'. Apparently, the mentioned being was the younger brother of his adopted brother. It had been a while since he had spoken with Neah, and as much as Allen did not want to say… he missed talking to his uncle, if only to have a conversation with someone other than himself.

The silvery white haired exorcist closed his eyes as if he was trying to will himself to go back to sleep even though it had only been a couple of hours since he had breakfast. Since he was not allowed to leave his room, Link usually brought his meals to him. Allen slowly sat up from his position, and stared at his left arm with a frown marring his expression.

With a sigh, Allen walked towards his window, and stared out at the scenery as much as he could through iron bars. There was not much, but it was better than staring at the same ceiling for the past week. He let out a small smile, and inwardly wondered what his fellow exorcists were doing.

Even when his bedroom door opened – it was locked from outside – Allen did not moved from his spot and instead continued looking at the scenery. "Walker, you're not thinking of escaping, are you?" that was the first thing Link uttered.

"No, of course not," the silvery white haired exorcist responded dutifully in a blank tone.

"Good. I've brought some papers and a pen so you can draw or something." And thus, the conversation ended there.

Link then walked out of the room once he made his hourly check on Allen, and locked the door behind him. The confined exorcist, on the other hand, resumed his scenery watching and let out a small smile when he saw some birds fluttering about.

Allen remained in the same position for another few minutes before he walked over to his desk, eyeing at the papers and a pen. He then let out a smile before he sat down on a chair, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Wordlessly, he began writing.

* * *

A paper airplane soared with no destination in mind, gliding through the air until it smacked Kanda's face. The swordsman was training near the forest of Black Order, away from a noisy fellow exorcist (mostly Lavi), and he was determined to get a few hours of silence… or until a certain rabbit interrupt him… whichever comes first. Unfortunately, some random paper airplane (who does that anymore these days?) ruined his concentration.

"What the hell?" Kanda growled out as he yanked the paper airplane away from his face. He glared at it as if it had offended him in the most unimaginable way possible, and then let out a deep sigh. He then moved to crumple the paper and toss it; however, he stopped in his mid-action when he noticed some writing inside.

Kanda stared at it for a few more seconds as if he was debating whether or not to unfold the airplane to read the contents. Before he realized what he was doing, his hands were already unfolding the paper until the writings inside stared at him.

"Che…" the swordsman grumbled as his eyes roamed over the neat handwriting.

_"Dear reader,_

_How are you doing on this fine day? I might not know to whom this letter reaches to, but I feel that if it's on top of this paper, I can become more frank. I apologize for pouring this out to you, a stranger. If you wish to throw away this letter, I will not feel offended for I do not know whom this letter has reached to. If you wish to continue reading, I thank you for listening to me. _

_Today was the same as any other day this week. It has been a week since my companion was taken away, and I was sent in for a questioning. I feel as if it was my fault that he was taken away, even though everyone says that it was not my fault, and that there was nothing I could have done. I could not help but worry for my companion's fate… it's my fault that this fate had befallen on him. If only... but I'm glad to have met him, and everyone else. _

_Arana" _

Kanda glowered in annoyance ever since he received the letter, trying to make sense of the contents told him; yet at the same time, the more he thought of it, the more confused he got. He could not help but feel that the letter was from a certain Moyashi. However, that seemed impossible since it had been days since he last saw the silvery white haired exorcist. Not that he missed him, of course.


	2. Second and Third Letter

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Suspense and Drama

**Note:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, put this fic on favorite, and/or alert.

* * *

_"Dear reader, _

_What does it feel like to have a dream? ...To have a family?_

_For me, I have neither since I could remember; and the only person I ever cared for was murdered. Yet, I cannot help but hope that one day, I will be freed from this captive hold and be free to have a dream that I can accomplish to the best of my abilities, and in near yet distant future, be able to have a family of my own._

_What is your dream, dear reader?_

_Ailin"_

Lavi let out a frown as he reread the letter for the fifth time since he found it on the ground, folded in a paper airplane shape. He could not help but think that the letter was from Allen, considering the name signed at the bottom, but the more he thought of that possibility, the more it seem improbable. After all, it had been nearly a week since he last saw the silvery white haired exorcist, and that was when the Central and CROW had dragged Allen away.

'A dream huh?' the Bookman apprentice remarked inwardly with a thoughtful expression as he pocketed the letter, and headed towards the cafeteria.

As usual, the cafeteria was bustling with chatters as the Finders and exorcists alike conversed about his or her latest mission. Lavi walked passed by various tables until he reached to the counter to order some food. He gave a polite greeting to Jerry, and ordered "the usual" before he stepped aside to wait for his meal. While he was waiting, he glanced back to his usual table to note that Lenalee and Kanda were already present.

The redheaded exorcist gave a thanks to Jerry before he made his way to their usual table. With a cheerful grin, he greeted his comrades, "Yuu-chan! It's been a while!"

"Baka Usagi! Do you have a death wish?" Kanda retorted threateningly with the tip of his Mugen mere centimeters away from Lavi's throat. "How many times must I tell you not to call me by my first name?" he continued with a scoff before he removed the blade to resume eating his soba.

Lenalee merely shook her head at the two's antics, and warningly said, "Lavi, why must you push Kanda's buttons? You know how he is."

"Because it's fun," the mentioned person responded with a grin as he sat down next to the swordsman, and began eating his meal.

The Bookman apprentice did not say anything except to glance at his peers for a few minutes. Kanda occasionally glanced back at him, as if watching to see when he would speak, whilst Lenalee simply gave a curious glance at the silence.

Lavi inwardly sighed as he placed his chopsticks on his bowl of rice, and inquired, "Did you guys randomly get a letter in paper airplane shape?"

"How did you know?" the lone female exorcist at the table responded in a surprised tone. She then made a move to grab something from her pockets, and a couple of moments later, she placed a folded paper on the table. "It's from someone named Alain," she added.

"Do you mind if I read it?" Lavi asked as he made a move to grab the paper, and when Lenalee nodded in agreement, he picked it up.

Judging at the length of the content, it was short... just like the letter he picked up earlier.

_"Dear reader,_

_Have you ever regretted your existence? Have you wondered how everything might have changed if you were not present? These thoughts constantly circled in my mind for the past few days... even though I am not the one to think these things, I could not help but have these thoughts. On a brighter note, I have once again had a chance to meet with my companion for a brief moment. We, however, did not have enough time for a chat; but I am glad to see him that he is doing well... considering our circumstances. I could not help but feel responsible for the injuries marring his once beautiful body. _

_I wish everything was back to normal. But... what is normal in this cruel world? My apologies, dear reader, for leaving you with these dark thoughts. _

_Alain" _

"Did you also get a letter?" Lavi questioned to the swordsman, who merely took out the mentioned item and handed it to him. "Huh, so you did get one too," the Bookman apprentice murmured under his breath as he took out a similar letter from his pocket.

"I wonder who is writing these letters," Lenalee asked softly as she peered at the signed names on the bottom, and whispered, "Arana, Ailin, and Alain..."

Lavi furrowed his eyebrows as if he was trying to figure out something, and remarked as if in realization, "All these letters are from Allen. That must mean he's around here somewhere; after all, paper airplanes can't travel that far."

"But why use different names? And the Central dragged him away from Order, there is no way they would keep him here... right?" Lenalee responded in shocked.

"I don't know the answer to your second question; but... these names that he used... they are all different variations to the name 'Allen'. Maybe he doesn't want anyone to find out that he's writing these letters," Lavi started with his explanation as he placed three letters side by side, and continued, "You see, Arana is the Maori version; whereas, Ailin and Alain are Gaelic versions. But the name Ailin can be both a girl's name and a boy's name... perhaps that's why he's talking about dreams and such in my letter. That's just my quick analysis though."

"If he's kept somewhere here, we should find him," Lenalee stated urgently and added with a frown, "You know what the Central is planning to do with him..."

"You're right," the redheaded exorcist nodded with a grim expression on his face, and inquired to Kanda, "What about you? Are you planning to help us, Yuu?"

"Ch', don't call me by my first name," that was all the swordsman said as he stood up from his seat and walked out of the room.

"I think we got his agreement," Lavi smirked as he gathered the letters and carefully pocketed it. "I think we should show these to Komui, and maybe we can do something to save our Moyashi-chan."


	3. Fourth Letter

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Drama and Attempted Suspense

**Note:** Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Allen let out a distasteful sigh as he leaned against the chair, and shifted his gaze to his right, noting that the sky had darkened. Yet another day had passed, indicating a day in his life had been wasted within these four walls. He then let out a scowl at the thought, just as Howard Link opened his door and placed a tray of food on another table before leaving.

The silvery white haired male merely gave a glance towards his given meal before he clicked his tongue and went back to staring at the dusk scenery. He did not feel hungry, nor did he want to eat. It had been that way for days… ever since his Innocence was taken away, to be exact. Allen knew for a fact that he had lost some weight, considering he only ate what was needed to sustain him. It was not that they starved him or did not give proper meals; in fact, it was the opposite because Link always came by to hand him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He just did not feel hungry.

Allen continued to stare at the darkening scenery for a few more minutes before he let out a sigh, and murmured, "Might as well get it over with."

He then stood up from his spot, and went to grab his tray of dinner. As per usual, it contained a bowl of rice, some vegetables and chicken, a small bowl of soup, and for dessert, a stick of mitarashi dango. Judging by the type of food given, Allen could not help but think that the Central was trying to keep him alive. He did not mind, and he certainly was not going to complain. After all, Allen knew that they needed him to get the information they wanted out of him... especially information concerning about the 14th Noah, despite having defeated the Earl and the Noah Clan weeks prior.

_"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this mess."_ a familiar voice muttered in an apologetic tone.

Instead of jumping in startled, the silvery white haired male merely smiled at no one in particular and responded with a, "It's alright. We both know that they would've noticed sooner or later." Allen then placed his dinner tray on the desk, on top of the pieces of papers he was writing earlier, and sat down on the lone chair in the room. He then lit up a lantern to brighten up the darkened room, and started on his dinner.

_"Still... I should have done something beforehand to prevent this. I didn't want your freedom to be stolen,"_ the voice continued in the same sadden tone.

"It is not stolen," Allen spoke in above whisper. His tone was dark with a cold smile etching at the end of his sentence whilst his eyes shimmering with sadistic amusement. His conversation partner hid a shiver gotten from Allen's tone of voice, and could not help but be reminded of Black Allen. "You and I both know that we are only letting them do as they please with us for the time being," the conversation continued.

_"Yes, you are right,"_ the voice chuckled in mild amusement and then continued, _"By the way, what is with these paper airplanes I keep seeing lately?"_

Allen put down his half-emptied rice bowl, and grabbed his dessert. He let out a mysterious smile, responding to the inquiry before he bit on a dango_,_ "Why, are you curious?"

_"Not necessarily. It's just peculiar to see you entertain yourself this way,"_ was the response Allen received.

"Hmm... I see..." that was all the silvery white haired male said as he silently ate and savored the taste of his favorite food.

Silence once again blanketed the room except for occasional sounds of Allen slurping on his soup until the bowl was empty. He did not say anything, and the voice did not bother to comment either. Allen stood up from his seat, and made his way over to his bed, lying down on the hard mattress as he stared at the same dots on the ceiling once more. There were 237 dots on a tile that was directly above his pillow.

"How many days left?" Allen asked in a low tone as he closed his eyes.

_"3 more days,"_ the voice answered. After some seconds of silence passed, the question arose, _"Are you going to do anything about it?"_

"Perhaps... perhaps not," the silvery white haired male responded with a tight smile, and then rolled over to face the wall. "They just doesn't like the fact that I sent Kanda and Alma in the Ark for some alone time, and then turned on Black Order _and_ the Earl for starting this foolish war. You know as well as I that we, as a team, are far stronger than they ever hoped to be; and besides... I cannot help but think that humans fear beings who are stronger than them. Well, it's not like we could do anything about it... I just hope we can cheat death again," Allen stated as he lied on his back before he eyed at the glow of the lantern.

The voice, on the other hand, did not say anything.

* * *

Komui looked at the letters with knitted eyebrows before he shifted his attention back to the exorcists sitting on the sofa. It was strange to be receiving these letters, well if he really thought about it... it was not weird to receive letters, but it was certainly peculiar that these letters made its way to them. It was as if some mysterious force was behind it. Komui then massaged his forehead before he eyed at the latest letter that Miranda handed to him.

It read:

_"Dear reader, _

_Have you ever wondered how things might have been different if you did not make that one decision that you did? Have you ever also wondered how everything might have been different because of that decision? I constantly wondered how my life would have changed if I did not choose this path that I am in. I wondered how my life would have been if this did not happened. Would I still be the same? Or would I be different? I wonder... Would I still meet the people I met? Or would it be different? _

_Isn't the principle of equifinality and multifinality interesting? Do you think about these things, dear reader?  
_

_Alao"_

No one said anything a while except for Kanda's impatient glare traveling across the room. Komui massaged his temple yet again, and finally let out a long sigh as he put down the letters. "All these letters that you receive are from Allen. There is no doubt about it," he stated whilst grabbing his dosage of caffine in the form of a bunny mug. "The questions are how in the world he is sending these letters to us, making it so that it is us who receives them and not someone else, and why," the scientist continued.

"Isn't it because Moyashi is bored?" Kanda scoffed with his arms crossed and his back leaned against the wall.

Komui let out a small smile at the swordsman's response, and said, "Could be, Kanda. But we cannot rule out the fact that there might be hidden message in these letters."

The exorcists could not help but looked baffled by the statement; that is, everyone but Kanda, who still looked indifferent by the matter at hand.


	4. Fifth Letter

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Drama and Attempted Suspense

**Note:** Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

"What kind of hidden messages are you talking about?" Lenalee inquired with a small frown as she watched her brother rereading the letters for the third time. "And how did he managed to write the letters that somehow fits us?" she added with a confused expression.

Komui drained the caffeine in his bunny mug and placed it on the desk before he grabbed the three letters. "Let's start with the first letter; the one that Kanda received," the Supervisor began as he shifted his attention to Reever, and requested, "Can you bring me a large board and something to write with? Thanks."

Reever let out a murmur for protest under his breath but he, nevertheless, brought out a large board and a piece of chalk. Once Komui had received the items he needed, the explanation began as he wrote the important aspects on the board, "Now then, in the first letter, Allen talked about his companion, correct? From my understanding, I believe that person is the 14th, but I could be wrong... especially, considering the fact that the 14th resides within Allen. Based on that fact alone, another possibility is that this companion he spoke of could be another person; it is just a speculation, though. However, we don't know who that someone is, even when analyzing the other letters; but we can only hope that Allen is not giving up. Nonetheless, we cannot rule out that... that person still might be the 14th. In any case, Lavi, what can you make from the letter you received?"

The Bookman apprentice looked up in startled at being called on, and glanced at the mentioned letter as he tried to put the pieces together. "Is Allen asking what our dreams are since the battle with the Earl is over?" Lavi murmured with a contemplative expression.

"That is one possibility," Komui nodded in approval with a thoughtful expression as he stroke his chin. "However," he continued with a small frown, "it could also be completely different in that Allen might be dead soon or he thinks that he will be. That can only be the reason why he's talking like that."

"Ch', so Moyashi is being suicidal or something?" Kanda interrupted with a graceful snort, and added, "How hypocritical of him; he's a martyr and talks about saving everyone, yet he can't even save himself. How Moyashi-like."

Everyone in the room looked surprised at the swordsman, who was still muttering something under his breath. Lavi then let out a sly smirk as he swung an arm around Kanda's shoulder, and asked in a teasing tone, "Could it be that you're worried about Allen-chan, Yuu-chan?"

"Don't be stupid, Baka Usagi. Why would I be worried about him? He's just a Moyashi," Kanda retorted as he flicked away the arm on his shoulder, and added with a growl, "And who the hell gave you the right to call me by my first name?" Lavi merely gave him a 'I-know-something-you-don't' grin and hopped away from the swordsman before Kanda could shove Mugen down the redhead's throat.

Komui cleared his throat to capture everyone's attention once more, silencing an oncoming argument between Kanda and Lavi, as well as cutting others' conversations short. "Now, the third letter... what can you make of this, Miranda?" the Supervisor inquired as he eyed at the said exorcist, who began sweating in bullets when she realized that she was being put on the spot.

"Um... umm... c-co-could it be that Allen's regretting the road that he chose?" Miranda stammered out, and added with a loud gulp, "Could it be that he regrets becoming an exorcist?"

A grin appeared on Komui's face as he readjusted his glasses, and responded with a, "There is a high chance that he is indeed regretting it. But it also indicates that he is thinking of other possibilities of "What if's". I'm sure all of you are well-versed in the fact that our choices change our lives constantly. For example, have you ever thought how your lives might be different if you were not an exorcist? If you were not chosen by your Innocence?" He paused for a few seconds to let them ponder on those questions before he continued, "All of us might have a normal life, untainted by the war... or we might be victims of the war. Who knows... One choice that we made might lead to many possibilities and outcomes; yet, many different events that happened or can happen in our lives will only lead to one outcome."

"If those are the hidden messages, what can we do to help him?" Krory then questioned as he scratched the side of his face, and a frown appearing on his expression since the latter part of Komui's explanation was somewhat puzzling for him.

The closed door opened, revealing the other scientists from Science Division, who had just came back from their lunch break. "Uh, Komui, there is a letter here addressed to Krory," Johnny interrupted as he handed the mentioned item to Krory, who blinked in surprised.

Nevertheless, Komui glanced at the vampire-like exorcist as if silently asking permission to read it. Krory nodded in response, just as Johnny then handed the letter to his supervisor, who anxiously unfolded the paper airplane, and gasped loudly as if he just had a revelation. "Wait, these paper airplanes..." Komui started with his brows knitted together in concentration, and added, "Is he wishing for freedom?"

He then shook his head, trying to clear his wayward thoughts, and began reading:

_"Dear reader, _

_Have you ever questioned about yourself? Have you wondered about who you really are? Is the 'you' right now the real you, or is it someone else? Lately, I could not help but question which one is the real me. I wonder if the 'me' everyone sees is my real self, or if it is just a facade that I have put up over the years. I have heard that there is another person just like me in the universe; have you heard of such thing, dear reader? If so, is it the truth or a myth? I am most certain that I do not have an identity crisis of any sort; however, I cannot help but be curious regarding this matter. My sincerest apologies, dear reader, for confusing you. _

_Alun"_

"What could this mean?" Lenalee asked after a moment of silence, unsure what to make of the letter, and continued, "How did Allen know that Krory will be here to send the letter this way?"_  
_


	5. Sixth Letter

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Drama and Attempted Suspense

**Note:** One midterm is finally over X.x Ahh, that class is really stressful...

Apologies for the late (yet short) update, and many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert.

* * *

Allen let out a smirk as he leaned against the headboard of his bed, and stared at the ceiling, silently counting the spots on the ceiling tiles. It was only yesterday since he wrote a letter, folded it into a paper airplane and sent it out of the window. He was not expecting a reply, yet at the same time, he could not help but long for a response from whomever read his letter. Perhaps it was foolish to think of such things when he was in a predicament as this, but... Allen knew that time is not by his side. Not anymore, anyway; after all, there is only two days left until the deadline.

With an exasperated sigh, Allen got up from his position to write another letter.

_'Dear reader, _

_How do you know that you are really real? __  
__Are you a fragment of my imagination or are you real? __  
__Am I real? __  
__Or am I a fragment of your imagination? __  
__Will I still be real when you wake up from your dream, or will I disappear? __  
__Is everything we've done real, or was it figment of our imagination?_

_Arana'_

_"Why do you write these depressing letters?"_ the voice inquired as soon as the silvery white haired exorcist finished penning his alias on the bottom of the letter.

"I only write what is lingering in my mind," Allen responded with a small smile, and glanced to the shadowed area in his locked room. Wordlessly, he folded the paper in the same airplane shape that he had been doing so for the past couple of days, and continued with his statement, "It is my reader's freedom to interpret these letters however he or she wishes to. Besides, I am curious to know what my reader's thoughts are regarding what I have written."

_"Is that so? You know you can find out easily,"_ the voice hinted in mild amusement whilst glancing at Allen, who stood up from his seat and threw the written piece of paper out the window. _"Why don't you utilize that ability to do so?" _

Allen simply smirked in response as he turned around to glance at the owner of the voice, and replied in calm tone, "If I used that ability, it wouldn't be fun to wonder what they think. Aside from that, I don't want them to figure what I can do… not yet anyways."

_"From the sound of it, you want them to kill you," _the voice pointed out with a frown.

The silvery white haired exorcist ran his hand through his hair, and reopened his eyes, revealing a pair of serious bluish gray orbs. "I do. I believe that only then would they realize that I am a formidable person that they should not have messed with," he stated in a deathly calm tone, and added, "You and I are two different beings; but your powers are my powers as well. It's a shame that they have yet to realize that."

_"Then shall we display our powers to them? And perhaps… teach them a lesson that we are not to be messed with?"_ the voice's question laced with sadistic amusement.

"In due time, my friend," Allen answered with a chuckle, whilst walking back to his bed, and then repeated in a low tone, "In due time."


	6. Final Letter

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Attempted Drama and Attempted Suspense

* * *

Allen closed his eyes as he lied in his bed, once again staring at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting activity to do. He glanced over to the window without many movements, and noted that it was nearing dusk. It was not that he had anything to do or anything planned; but it was nice to know what time it was.

He heard some shuffling noises from outside the door, and a few seconds later, a loud noise of his door's lock unlocking echoed in the otherwise silent room. Silence reigned for a couple of moments until quiet footsteps sounded, which was then followed by someone clearing his or her throat.

"Walker, it's time," Link's voice stated in a strained tone.

Allen did not say anything as he sat up from his lying position, and glanced at his 'watchdog', meeting his gaze with Link's. He then diverted his attention away from the CROW's member to gather his jacket, and walked out the door.

"You know… there is still time to get away from all this," Link quietly remarked as he eyed at the younger male, and inwardly was awed at how calm the silvery white haired exorcist about this ordeal.

"And it'll only be a matter of time before Inspector Leverier send everyone for a manhunt," Allen responded in a flat tone while he focused his attention at the details in the bare hallway. "Besides… even though I know that my actions contradict what I'm about to say, death… to me, is welcoming. I don't know why I'm telling you all this but… I never did like my childhood. Being an exorcist is the only thing I know how do, and that itself gave me a purpose in life. In any case, we're here," he continued.

The two stopped in front of a large double-door room, and neither made a move to open the door until Allen turned to say, "Can you do me a favor, and deliver the letter on my desk to Komui-san and tell him to read it to the other exorcists?"

Link let out a loud gulp before he nodded in response and turned to head back to the same room he just came from moments ago. He turned around just in time to see Allen opened the door, and then entered into the room seconds prior to the door closing with a loud 'clunk'. Silence once again ruled over the area, and the atmosphere grew heavy as Link continued down the hallway.

Minutes later, Link entered into Allen's room, and quietly closed the door behind him. He glanced around the premise, inwardly noting that everything looked as if no one had occupied the room for days if it were not for the lone white paper placed on the desk, and the crooked placement of the chair.

He walked over to the desk, and picked up a folded letter, to which he unfolded it carefully before he read its content.

_"Dear everyone, _

_Thank you for everything. Good-bye. _

_Allen Walker"

* * *

_

Elsewhere, two figures stood on top of a tall hill that overlooked the town; neither said anything for a while until one let out a smirk, and glanced over to the younger one of the two.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," the younger male responded with a slight shrug, and added, "I mean, we just tricked them and escaped death; but it's only a matter time before they realized what is going on and be on the lookout for us… err… me."

"You are fully merged with him, so why not use his powers, Allen? After all, that's what you did when you've first gotten used to it, and gave me a form of my own."

"I suppose," Allen responded in a low tone as he eyed at Black Order's establishment on the horizon from his spot, and shifted his glance over to his companion, "No one except Mana knows what I looked like when I was younger, so it wouldn't hurt to change my appearance into that. Besides, with the Ark, I can still travel around to help others."

"Even at this point, you're still a martyr." Allen's companion could not help but shake his head in mild amusement and exasperation.

"That's because that's all I know how to do, Crown Clown," the former exorcist responded with a small smile, and added, "Besides, the 14th had given me some of his abilities so I'm not completely defenseless."

"Just be careful, Allen," the Innocence warned with a weary sigh, and then said, "You're a fugitive now."

"I know," that was all he said before he turned around to walk away from the scene. Crown Clown gave one last glance towards the city before he followed Allen down a beaten path.

"Was this the right thing to do?" Crown Clown inquired after a brief moment.

Allen shifted his gaze onto his companion, who returned his glance as they continued walking. "I don't know," the former exorcist finally answered with a shrug, and added in a soft whisper, "I hope it is."

* * *

**Note:** Sorry about the abrupt end, but I am running out of ideas for this fic since I've only planned it up to this point. Many thanks to those who wrote me reviews, put this fic on favorite and/or alert. I hope you continue to support me in my other fics, and thank you for reading.


End file.
